Ura no Ura
'"Ura no Ura" '(裏の裏 The back of the back) is the second opening of the Kyōkai no Rinne Anime, performed by Passepied. Kanji Lyrics 開かずのドア ひらけゴマでちょいと腕試し 今日はなんだかいけないことしたいのよ 誘い口上 並べて登場でさあ始めようか 秘密はひとりで 内緒はふたりで 指切りの合図で キミとボクがリンクする 境界線なら綱渡り 踊れや歌えや今夜 あの世もこの世もない 右か左か 良いか悪いかくるくるくる変わる きっと答えはウラのウラ 御伽噺 信じちゃいないし そんな目くらまし 今日はなんでもできそうじゃないねえ、そうじゃない？ 先手必勝だって タッチの差だって散々こだわってさ 言い訳しないでよ 泣いたら負けだよ にらめっこしましょ キミとボクがリンクする 境界線なら綱渡り 踊れや歌えや今夜 あの世もこの世もない 右か左か 嘘か本当かめまぐるしく変わる いつの間にかウラのウラ 裏に表なし 反対側は何なの面妖なおもてなし 見抜いてまやかし どっちが正解かしら 右往左往知らん知らんこっちの世界かしら 境目でゆらゆら もう少し あともう少し 変わる変わる裏返る世界 今 声が届くように キミとボクがリンクする 境界線なら綱渡り 踊れや歌えや今夜 あの世もこの世もない 右か左か 良いか悪いかくるくるくる変わる きっと答えはウラのウラ のウラ Rōmaji Lyrics Akazu no doa hirake gomade choi to ude dameshi Kyou wa nandaka ikenai koto shitai no yo Sasoi koujou narabete toujou de saa hajimeyou ka Himitsu wa hitori de naishou wa futari de yubikiri no aizu de Kimi to boku ga rinku suru kyoukai sen nara tsuna watari Odore ya utae ya konya ano yo mo kono yo mo nai Migi ka hidari ka ii ka warui ka kuru kuru kuru kawaru Kitto kotae wa ura no ura Otogi banashi shinjichainashi sonna me kuramashi Kyou wa nan demo dekisou janai nee sou janai? Sente hisshou datte tatchi no sa datte sanzan kodawatte saa Ii wake shinai de yo naitara make da yo niramekko shimashou Kimi to boku ga rinku suru kyoukai sen nara tsuna watari Odore ya utae ya konya ano yo mo kono yo mo nai Migi ka hidari ka uso ka honto ka Memagurushiku kawaru Itsunomanika ura no ura Ura ni omote nashi hantai kawa wa nan na no men you na omote nashi minuite mayakashi Dotchi ga seikai kashira uo sao shiran shiran kotchi no sekai kashira sekai me de yura yura Mou sukoshi ato mou sukoshi kawaru kawaru uragaeru sekai Ima koe ga todoku you ni oh oh oh Kimi to boku ga rinku suru kyoukai sen nara tsuna watari Odore ya utae ya konya ano yo mo kono yo mo nai Migi ka hidari ka ii ka warui ka kuru kuru kuru kawaru Kitto kotae wa ura no ura English Lyrics Opening that forbidden door, we offer a prayer and see what we're made of I just feel like doing something I'm not supposed to today! Invite everyone in and give a speech; they're all in line, so let's get started! Keep hidden things to yourselves, but keep personal secrets in pairs: on the mark of a pinky promise! You and I link together – we'll be tight roping across the borderline! Let's dance and sing tonight; there's no such thing as this world or the next! Right or left... good or bad... spinning in circles, they're changing rapidly; Surely the answer lies behind what's hidden! I don’t believe in fairy tales, they’re just distraction I feel like I could do anything today, don’t you think so? Don’t stick to phrases like “Victory goes to those who strike first” or “Missed it by a hair”! Stop making excuses, losers cry first, so let’s have a staring contest! You and I link together – we'll be tight roping across the borderline! Let's dance and sing tonight; there's no such thing as this world or the next! Right or left... false or true... at dizzying speed, they’re chancing rapidly, All of a sudden, they’re behind what’s hidden! There’s no honesty in what’s hidden, but what’d be the opposite of that? See through this mysterious hospitality, realizing its deception for what it is; But I wonder which is correct? With it moving in all directions, I don’t know. Is it even of this world? It sways back and forth at the border line. In just a little long... just a bit... it’ll keep changing and changing: this world turning inside out! Just as my voice reaches you now! You and I link together – we'll be tight roping across the borderline! Let's dance and sing tonight; there's no such thing as this world or the next! Right or left... good or bad... spinning in circles, they're changing rapidly; Surely the answer lies behind what's hidden! Trivia * The coin Sakura gives to Rinne changed to ¥100 and changes to ¥500 from episode 20. * Sabato is shown fighting Rinne with a scythe, but he has not used his scythe until the beginning of Season 3. Category:Music